Talk:Key of the Twilight
Twilight Key Eh? When do they even say it in the games? - Kuukai2 05:00, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I believe it is mentioned in the message boards. MirageAtoli 20:48, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Where exactly? It's entirely possible that this is a translation of when people say "tasogare no kagi" rather than "key of the twilight" in Japanese, since it's kinda like slang for the same thing. The former shows up in the Roots part of the Vol.2 store trailer and I was thinking that if that was translated it would be something like "A key to the twilight" or something... - Kuukai2 21:06, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ovan clearly says "Key of the Twilight" during the English version of Rebirth. And they also said "Key of the Twilight" in the JP version of Roots. I never heard it called "Twilight Key" in either version. --CRtwenty 21:52, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::Community Forum -> The World -> Epitaph of Twilight? :::There ya go. Kulaguy 22:11, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yup, they're saying "Tasogare no Kagi", so what they're saying on the BBS shouldn't be treated as the "official" name, just a colloquialism... - Kuukai2 06:46, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Ovan/Kite? Does Ovan know about the original Kite?--Kite X 19:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Possibly. But it's not relevant to the article, now is it?--AuraTwilight 20:01, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Actually it is since Kite was the bearer of the bracelet.--Kite X 20:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC) That doesn't really mean anything, since Ovan knowing Kite doesn't effect the Key of the Twilight either way. What IS relevant, however, is if we should add the spoilerific content Volume 3 gives on the subject? --AuraTwilight 20:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) He said the Key of the Twilight existed as a bracelet.--Kite X 20:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite is it too much to ask of you to hit the enter button and type your response on the line below the last comment?--Ellimist 20:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) My bad I just think about stuff to fast to realize what I'm doing.--Kite X 20:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Just hit enter one more time in the future, Kite X.--Bulletcatcher 20:22, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Who CARES if Kite has the Bracelet? Just because he does doesn't mean it's important that Ovan knows about it. Besides, doesn't that answer your question by virtue of the fact that Ovan had to be told about the Bracelet? --AuraTwilight 20:24, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also that comment shows that Ovan could not know Kite. The Twilight Bracelet was in no way the Key of the Twilight.--Ellimist 20:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ovan knows OF Kite, I doubt he knew Kite personally. I mean Naobi seems to have told him the entire story of the .hackers. --CRtwenty 06:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) When Naobi tell him of the .hackers?--Kite X 16:16, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Sometime before Roots, he mentions it in the episode where Naobi captures him. --CRtwenty 16:25, 5 February 2007 (UTC) The Twilight bracelet is the Key of the Twilight.--Kite X 18:48, 5 February 2007 (UTC)Ovan said it. No, it isn't. Technically not even Aura's the Key of the Twilight. --AuraTwilight 19:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :How is Aura not the Key of the Twilight? The name comes from Harald's BBS post, and that post was clearly about Aura. --CRtwenty 19:57, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Ovan said they were both they key and I think he knows what he is talking about.--Kite X 20:22, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Ovan does not really know that much about the KotT. All he knows about it is what Naobi told him and a lot of what Naobi told him was not true.--Ellimist 20:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC) According to GU's third volume, *SPOILERS* The Key of the Twilight is a personal truth that's different for everyone, and that Aura was only the KotT for Harald, specifically. Aura left because everyone treated her as such*END OF SPOILERS* --AuraTwilight 22:06, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Azure Kite been had a twilight bracelet,where was Cubia then?--Kite X 03:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :They really messed up the whole thing, but as I understand it it's because no matter how much he uses the bracelet, he's an AI, and he's in no danger of "finding the truth". Really though, the more I think about this, it makes no sense that Cubia appeared and was huge just from the Xth form existing, and it makes even less that Aura wouldn't realize it was the Xth form, and not Ovan, that triggered it. Gah, whatever, it's an official interview, it's hard to dump... - Kuukai2 03:16, 5 March 2007 (UTC) How does the Xth form really work?--Kite X 03:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Wasn't it created when Haseo got the data of all the Phases? If so, that would be enough to trigger Cubia... -Biccy 03:25, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I suppose you could explain it that way, but once he had it Cubia appeared before it even did anything. That's like saying Shugo had a huge Cubia for no reason. I dunno... - Kuukai2 04:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) He probably did.--Kite X 04:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Or maybe the Cubia in Gu was Shugo's...--Kite X 04:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Saying GU Cubia was Shugo's Anti-Existence has to be THE stupidest statement I have ever heard in the entire fandom. --AuraTwilight 04:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) It's possible.--Kite X 07:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :No, Kite, it's not.--Ellimist 07:55, 5 March 2007 (UTC) How so?--Kite X 18:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :How is Shugo's bracelet anyone's own "personal truth"? It didn't meet the requirements for becoming a Key.--Ellimist 22:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Of him becoming a hero.--Kite X 22:29, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Wasn't that his personal dream? It had nothing to do with the system from what I could tell.--SicInfit 22:36, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. Just because he dreamed of being a hero didn't make anything about him a Key of the Twilight.--Ellimist 22:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Look I don't know let's just drop it.--Kite X 22:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe we will never understand how freakin Cubia works he may just like to show up when ever.--Kite X 22:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Kite X, you really need to grow up. You keep having hissy fits everytime you lose a debate and it only makes you look like a brat. Try handling these things with more finesse and maturity if you want to be taken seriously. You should also try taking facts into consideration instead of relying on fanboy wetdreams. - Biccy 23:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Another good reason is that Shugo and his Bracelet DON'T FRICKIN EXIST in Za Warudo R:2, and Cubia's core in the events of GU have a sillohoute of Haseo. HA! I told u the twilight bracelet was the key of the twilight!!!!- Kite X ^_^ :So? That's only a half-truth. Now get off your shoddy high-horse and try actually being constructive for once.--OtakuD50 18:34, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::The Bracelet is A Key of the Twilight. There are multiple Keys. -- CRtwenty 20:33, 22 March 2007 (UTC) And what are they like the bracelet,haseo's pc and what else?Thats just two.--Kite X 00:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Aura, Kite's Bracelet, and Haseo's Xth Form. Pretty sure that's all we have only been shown.--Ellimist 01:39, 23 March 2007 (UTC)